darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bigman602
''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Jedimca0, Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Warning I don't know what Goodwood has done to you but whatever it was this is completely uncalled for. If you have a problem with a certain user bring it to the attention to an administrator rather than going around talkpages calling people n00bs and whatnot. This is your first and only warning on the matter. In any case, enjoy your stay at Darthipedia and happy editing. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't actually say that you are a n00b, see Template:USERNAME when that is used it generates the username of everyone viewing that page, if you look at Wookiee-Nookie for instance you see your name there, I see my name there and Goodwood would see his name there, but when you press edit you see . Cheers 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:25, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Ohai Greetings, fellow sentient! Here at Darthipedia, we take a rather dim view on edit warring, and seeing as you have now warred with two users, one being a bureaucrat, over the contents of Palpatine, we thought it only fair warning to tell you to not do such a thing. Please. Think of the children, the Gungans, and the kittens! Thank you, and have a nice day! 20:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Goodwood is right, assuming you are very close to being blocked for edit warring. Constantly reverting people's edits after they have reverted yours is a bad thing. One can only use "lol gay" jokes so much and then they stop being funny, and in all honesty we are probably over that limit by a few miles. This is the second time in a short while where you chose antagonism over diplomacy in a short time and in both cases you were in fact the one in violation of policy, if you have a question, ask if you are not sure about something, ask but do not use snide remarks in edit summaries stating that something has gone on for long enough when it is not your call to make, we work with consensus here and 2 established users including myself have reverted your edits so in the future be kind enough to ask for the philosophy behind the action rather than to meet is with antagonism. Cheers and have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 20:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) RE: Palpatine Well, that's the thing, isn't it? According to our little red book, we don't deal in fanon, we deal in "funon", the combination of canon and fanon bits that results in something humorous. Note the key word here, "humorous". As Madclaw states, "lol gay" jokes were old when Darthipedia was founded, and have little place in this culture of humor. I hope that clears things up for you. 20:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) War That's funny, I was just looking at your wookieepedia talkpage and I can find no one saying the two wiki's are at war, in fact the only one mentioning it is you. Now it is a common fact that some wookieepedians don't like some Darthipedians and vice versa, but most of the other users get along just fine or don't give a shit. Now I'm blocking you for disruption. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:04, February 9, 2010 (UTC) *Make sure you tell Wook's admins I say hi. — SG ''' ''needed'' 21:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) _d8C4AIFgUg Jedi Order (fan organization) Although I have blocked you I felt pity for you when I saw that wookieepedia deleted your article about your club. Being the great dude that I am I searched for as many information I could find about the subject and gave your club a very own page on Darthipedia, I even included some gay jokes you seem to be so fond of. I hope you like it and good luck on your quest, here's the article Jedi Order (fan organization) and cheers '''Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 21:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC)